vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost World
Ghost World is the seventh episode of the Third Season and the fifty-first episode in the series. Summary thumb|280px|right|Ghost World - Preview - United States SPIRITS AT THE NIGHT OF ILLUMINATION — As Mystic Falls prepares to celebrate The Illumination Night the town is invaded by spirits of the dead. After a particularly violent encounter with an angry spirit Damon asks Bonnie to find the reason behind the ghosts surprising power. Elena convinces Jeremy to use his connection to the other side to help her find a new way to reach Stefan, leading Jeremy to a terrible choice. He has to loose Anna to bring the ghost back. Meanwhile Lexi and Elena are trying to bring back old Stefan. Bonnie has to suffer the consequences of her bringing back Jeremy. She's opened the veil and a witch on the other side has taken advantage of this, and has let all the ghosts out, including the vengeful tomb vampires. Finally, Alaric discovers a long-hidden clue to the past of the Originals. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus (credit only) Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Stephen Martines as Frederick * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Co-Cast *Frank Brennan as Tobias Fell Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonists: Esther, Ghost *Tyler and Klaus don't appear in this episode. *This is the first episode this season that Matt has the least amount of screen time. *This episode marks the appearances of Shelia, Lexi, Frederick and Pearl as ghosts. Continuity *Lexi was last seen in Season 2's The Dinner Party via a flashback. *Frederick was last seen in Let the Right One In. He was killed by Stefan. *Pearl was last seen in Blood Brothers. She was killed by John Gilbert. *Sheila Bennett was last seen in Season 1's Fool Me Once. She died from the spell exertion. *Carol Lockwood was last seen in Disturbing Behavior. *Mason tortures Damon the same way did in'' Plan B. This time, it was shown off-screen. *Bonnie and Grams both mentioned "the consequences" of bringing Jeremy back to life, which happened in ''As I Lay Dying. * The order in which the ghosts who appeared were: Sheila Bennett (Grams), Anna, Lexi, Mason Lockwood, Frederick and the tomb vampires and lastly Pearl.The order of disappearing is: Frederick and the tomb vampires, Mason, Lexi, Anna & Pearl and Grams. * This is the only episode this season to not feature any member of the Original Family. * Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Damon, Alaric and Grams mentioning all the events from Smells Like Teen Spirit. * The old witches' house was last seen in As I Lay Dying. Tropes *Another example of 7th Episode Twist : this is the end of the "Ghost Chapter" where Jeremy has to deal with the ghosts of his past. Also the Ghost of Lexi puts Stefan throught the DeTox and starts to bring him back from the influence of Klaus. *Several characters that were Killed for Good came back in this episode - a nice example of "The Bus Came Back ". Quotes Damon (as an apology to both Mason and Alaric): " I do a lot of things I don't have to." ---- Damon (to Caroline and Bonnie): “''Greetings Blondie. Witchie. I think you got your woodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan.” ---- 'Damon (to Bonnie):' "''When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead." ---- Jeremy (about Lexi) : '"''I don't even know if she's on the other side." '''Elena: "Is that what it's called?" Jeremy: "That's what Anna calls it. It's not like there's an official brochure or anything." ---- Lexi(to Stefan): "You know you say that evey time? I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone." ---- Grams: '"''Witches talk. Even on the other side." ---- '''Bonnie: “''What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life and now I’m paying the consequences''.” Caroline: “''I want you to say you’re not okay with it''.” Bonnie: “''I’m a thousand times not okay with it. I just don’t know what to do about it''.” ---- Stefan: (looking at his journal) “''Oh, wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care''.” ---- Anna: (to Jeremy) “''I’m only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away Jeremy. It’s that easy.” ---- 'Stefan: “''I will rip you apart Lexi!” 'Lexi: “''You can’t. I’m already dead.” ---- 'Damon:' “''Which way?” Mason: “''I don’t know. Flip a coin.” 'Damon:' “''Aren’t you supposed to be all knowing?” Mason: “''I’m a ghost. Not God.” ---- 'Mason:' “''I don’t need revenge Damon. I need redemption.” ---- Jeremy (about Anna): "I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her." ---- Bonnie (to Jeremy): “''Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy! You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself.''” Gallery Videos Video:Ghost world Canadian preview|Ghost World - Preview - Canada Video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip 3x07 - Ghost World|Webclip - Ghost World Pictures OM3 (4).jpg OM3 (5).jpg OM3 (6).jpg OM3 (7).jpg OM3 (8).jpg Lexibts6,7.jpg Frederickbts6,7.jpg Masonbts6,7.jpg 127104--48443877-400-u6da6b.jpg 127104--48443878-400-u153fc.jpg 127104--48443881-400-ue38a9.jpg 127104--48443882-400-u43e9b.jpg 127104--48443889-400-udce34.jpg 127104--48443893-400-u701f5.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h46m42s212.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h49m25s53.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h49m47s10.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h52m39s196.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h57m48s219.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h00m28s24.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h00m08s82.png|anna and pearl vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h30m37s193.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h31m00s165.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h31m12s29.png Anna-and-Jeremy-Ghost-World.jpg Jeremy-and-Anna-Ghost-World.jpg Anna-Jeremy-Elena-and-Rick-Ghost-World.jpg Jeremy-Elena-Ghost-World.jpg Jeremy-and-Anna-Ghost-World.009.jpg Jeremy-Anna-Ghost-Wolrd.jpg Anna-and-Jeremy-Ghost-World-009.jpg Jeremy-Anna-Ghost-Wolrd.jpg Jerermy-And-Anna-Ghost-Wolrd.jpg Rick-Elena-Jeremy-Anna-Ghost-Wolrd.jpg Rick-Ghost-World.jpg Rick-Stefan-and-Elena-Ghost-World.jpg Stefan-Elena-and Rick-Ghost-World.jpg Lexi epic sucker punch by ladysirenella-d4jkiod.gif I don t want your help i don t wanna get better by ladysirenella-d4jkjfa.gif See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3